


Fruity Delight

by Aen_Silver_Fire



Series: Uchiha Lovers [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Food, Food Sex, Food-play, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25308820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aen_Silver_Fire/pseuds/Aen_Silver_Fire
Summary: You come home from work, expecting a calm, quite afternoon. What you didn't expect was a platter of fruit waiting for you.One-shot. Thanatos!Itachi
Series: Uchiha Lovers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804414
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Fruity Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seraphina_Scribes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seraphina_Scribes/gifts).



> Food-play, as promised! As always, dedicated to Angel, that has me burning with her wondrous writing! This is a gift in return!

You enter through the  mahogany  door  of your cozy home , your elegant bag strapped on your right shoulder. It was such a hot day! Finally, it is late afternoon and you wish for nothing more than to rest next to the love of your life, the God of Death himself.

“I’m home!” you happily call, while you place the keys on their designated place on the side table and leave your bag. “Itachi!” Shyness is the only thing that stops you from skipping in mirth as you get closer to the man of your dreams.

You turn towards the kitchen and there he is, in all his effortless grace... A white apron is tied around him, his torso completely bare under it. His pants are thankfully still in place. His forearms look as enticing as ever. With his every move the beauty of his toned body is stressed more and more. There is no inch of him that is not perfect, igniting and, quite frankly, godly.

The word ‘ _Why’_ echo es inside your head, but you are too stunned to speak  it . He turns on his heel to present you with the most delectable treat. The reddest, most succulent strawberry is right between his fingers. The whitest, most  scrumptious whipped cream adorns the bottom side of the strawberry. With a quick glance you find a whole platter of delicacies. You see mouth-watering cherries, watermelon slices, small,  perfectly yellow banana pieces, all sorts of berries, kiwis and peaches. At the center of the platter you find a  delicious pomegranate  begging you for a bite .

Itachi signals you to part your lips and the strawberry is placed in your mouth. So juicy and delectable, it makes your senses explode. It feels as though he’s weaved spells upon the fruit, to make you lose all sense of reality.

He regards you with keen interest as you bite and swallow. Your neck is so creamy and soft, so beautiful. So inviting…

You take one more step closer to Itachi, only for him to trap you against the table, his hands at each side of yours. “One more...” he whispers seductively and one more strawberry is on his hands, ready for your consumption. He puts it on your pink lips, sensually smearing the whipped cream around. What a salacious sight! Surprisingly, you bite off the berry before he finishes having his fun with it. A barely there chuckle escapes him as he reaches for another one.

This time, he takes the decorated strawberry down to your collar bones, teasing you mercilessly. Soon, this one finds your mouth too. Wordlessly, he helps you remove your shirt. You are left with only your bra and his passionate gaze roams over you. You take a peach and, in turn, you squeeze its juices on his forearm and collar bone, leaning in to suck all remnants of it from his spotless skin.

“How naughty...” he comments, studying you intensely.

You giggle in amusement. “You started it!” and reach for another slice. He abruptly crushes his lips onto yours, thirsty for your taste. You remain kissing for several moments, rejoicing with each other’s touch. He puts his arms under your knees and hoists you up on the table.

“What!?” you breathlessly question, but he offers only a smirk. Your bra is discarded only a second after.

Wordlessly, he takes another strawberry and guides it onto your breasts. The whipped cream leaves its treacherous traces on your perky nipples. He leans down and licks all of it off. You moan loudly. Shamelessly, he dips his whole finger in the bowl with the whipped cream he had prepared and purposely paints erotic paths on your skin. When he leans to play with his tongue again, you can’t help but touch his hair, gently pulling with every wave of pleasure he instigates. You can feel his satisfied growl on your skin. He bites stronger. You pull even harder…

A mere second after, you find yourself with your back against the table. Itachi hovers above, burning with passion. Still, even in this haze of exquisite delirium, he finds the clarity to meticulously put juicy fruit slices on you. As erotically as ever, he bites them off one by one. Some bites he saves for himself, others, he gives to you using nothing but his teeth. You gulp down everything you are given. The juices drip down from both of your mouths. Your upper body feels all sticky and warm. And so inviting for the God of Death.

Your desire is burning you alive. Without thinking you rip the apron off his body and circle your arms around him. He follows your lead and you can now feel his body positively _ablaze_ against yours. Your sweat intermixes with the juices, but that is the least of your concerns. You feel absolutely incandescent with pleasure.

In a moment of mischief, you break the kiss and brush his long and silky hair away. You reach for the pulse point on his neck that always ignites him so. He groans in appreciation as your lips, gently at first and demandingly very soon later, suck on his erotic zones. He steadies himself on the table, to try to find a semblance of sense in this maddening labyrinth of lust you’ve put him through.

He returns with scorching vehemence to kiss you. His hands travel in every inch of you that they can reach. You nearly tremble in delight as he brushes against your sides, your chest, your center of pleasure.

You close your eyes, fearing that you’d turn to a steamy cloud if you dare to feel any more strongly that _this_. He surprises you again, by placing a cherry right on top of your clitoris. Never taking his eyes from you, Thanatos licks all around and bites down at the fruit.

Your hands fly to pull at his hair again. You scream untill your lungs cannot take it anymore.

“Ita – chi!!!”

\--

“I’m home!” you happily call, while you place the keys on their designated place on the side table and leave your bag.

_What?_ What just happened?

You blink repeatedly. Was this just an illusion? It couldn’t be! It was so real and vivid and – The minute you turn towards the kitchen, you find your answer...


End file.
